Want To Have Some Fun?
by Jessicavail
Summary: This is a one shot for Maddy120296 I'm sorry it took me so long Ive been really busy lately. I hope you like it.


I looked around the bar I was sitting in, a dirty run down bar. Even though I wasn't old enough to be in the bar they didn't care. I took another shot of vodka, as I looked at my watch. It was 2 AM and I knew that I should go home soon. I didn't live with anyone, I was all alone. I'm 18 and my name is Maddy. I haven't lived with my parents for about 3 years; they died when I was 15 leaving me alone in the world. I didn't care though I could take care of myself, I always have. My parents were driving when a semi hit them, flipping the car. My father died instantly but my mother was in a coma for 6 months. My parents weren't great parents; they did drugs and my father use to abuse me, leaving bruises all over me.

"Let me get another shot." I said to the bartender, Lisa. She was the only person I was close to now days. I had just gotten off my shift; she got me a job here.

"Sure thing honey." She said. She had long blond hair, with blue eyes. She was about 5'8 and 34 years old.

I took my last shot then grabbed my stuff to leave. "See you later Lisa." I said as I waved goodbye to her. I was walking out the bar when I then bumped into someone as I was looking for my car keys in my purse.

"Oh my bad I-" I looked up to look into the man's crystal blue eyes. He was looking down at me, his scruffy short hair all messy. My head was dizzy from the alcohol and from looking into his eyes.

"Hey watch out." He said.

"I'm sorry I-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence when I noticed who he was. His name was Mac, and he was the bad guy of the town. I have heard a few things about him before, but not much.

"Want to have some fun?" He asked me as he gave me a sideways smile, looking into my green eyes with his blue ones.

The alcohol in my body told me yes, but my brain told me no.

'Why shouldn't I have some fun with him, yea he might be a criminal but I needed to have some fun, and he was so attractive.' I thought to myself.

"Yea sure, why not." I told him.

"Follow me then" He said as he turned around and headed to the front door.

I followed him out the door and then over to my car, as we got closer I felt the nervousness grow in the pit of my stomach.

"Can I drive?" He asked as he stood by the car.

"Yea… sure." I said as I handed him the keys to my little 2009 black Honda.

We got into the car and started to drive. I didn't know where we were going, but I kind of didn't care. I wanted to have some fun all I did with my life is work and go home. I had no friends, no boyfriends, and no family. He pulled over by a canyon, a deep dark canyon.

He looked over at me then asked me "ready to have some fun?"

My heart started to race, as the knot in my stomach grew. He got out of the car and walked over to my side, opening the door. I stepped out of the car following behind him. I didn't know why I was following hum, but I was. Maybe it was because of his nonchalant composure, or the way he would speak his words. Something about him attracted me to him, pulling me in. He stopped at a small cave, with a hidden entrance. We entered it and when we got inside, it grew in size. There were 2 lanterns on the sides and an air mattress on the ground. The bed was unmade, and it looked as though he has been there for a while.

"Do you live here?" I asked as I looked around.

He didn't say anything, before I knew it he was behind me. He wrapped his arms around me grabbing my wrists and pulling them behind me, holding them with his.

"Fun time." He whispered in my ear as his free hand ran to my neck, making my head go backwards towards his behind me.

"No" I whispered as he licked my neck from my jaw to my ear.

He squeezed my hands tighter as he bit my neck. I groaned in pain, and pleasure. I don't know why, but I was enjoying it. He then moved us so I was pinned against the cold stone wall. He pressed his body against mine; I could feel his perfect body against me. My breath caught in my throat as he ran one of his free hands to my chest, slipping it under my shirt and bra. The feeling of him touching me sent me over the edge as I slightly moaned. He pressed harder against me and I could feel his excitement wanting to get free. He turned me around suddenly, pinning my hands above my head. He slammed his lips against mine, kissing me roughly. I kissed back with the same amount of force, showing him that I wanted it too. His free hand went to the buttons on my pants as he quickly undid them, pushing them down when they became free. The cold air hit my legs as they became bare, making me shiver with pleasure.

He let my hands free as he worked to get my shirt off next. Once I was standing in front of me only in my bra and panties, he stepped back. I became nervous as I could feel his eyes scanning over me.

"Take your bra and undies off." He said in a husky voice.

I did as I was told and unclipped my bra, letting it fall next to me. Next I gently and slowly slipped out of my panties, letting them drop to a pool around my feet. He came closer to me kissing me again with the same force, letting me know he was in control. He moved us away from the wall and over to his bed, pushing me backwards so that I landed on the bed. I looked up at him from the bed, he was taking off his shirt and I saw just how perfect he looked. His muscles were toned to his body, making me shiver again with pleasure. He slipped out of his pants and boxers as he climbed on top of me, pushing me backwards so that I was lying down. He moved his head to my neck, biting it. I felt his hand move to my breast again as he roughly grabbed one. He begins to kiss me again, taking his free hand to his budge as he grabbed it, rubbing it on my entrance. I pressed my body against his, telling him that I needed him.

He entered me fast, making me wince out in pain. He was thrusting roughly, but the pleasure started to kick in. I moaned as he thrust in me, harder with each movement. He exited and flipped me over so I was lying on my stomach, as he entered me from behind. He ran his hand up my back and grabbed my hair, pulling it making me wince. He then used his other hand to smack me on the ass as hard as he could; it sent a shock up my spine.

"Moan my name." He said as he smacked me again.

"Mac.." I moaned.

He slammed into me again going faster than before, sending me over the edge. My muscles tensed as I came, he didn't though. He kept thrusting into me, moving is head to my neck and biting me hard, drawing blood as he came inside of me. He fell next to me, breathing heavily. I turned to look at him, he had his eyes closed.

"That was fun." I said as I lay there, looking at the ceiling.

"Mhm." He said as he still had his eyes closed. "You should go."

I looked at him, and then sat up.

"Next time will be funner"

Him saying that made me tingle.

"same place same time next week?" I asked. "Yeah." He said looking at me with his crystal blue eyes.

I got up and got dressed, leaving the place. Excited for the next time they would have fun.


End file.
